starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Finalizador
**Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera OrdenStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual **Armada de la Primera Orden |flota= |destacamento= |propietarios= |tripulacionconocida=*FN-2003 *FN-2187 *FN-3181 *Suboficial en jefe Nastia Unamo *Coronel Kaplan *Teniente Dopheld Mitaka *Contramaestre Thanisson *RA-7-D4Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo |capitanes=*Kylo Ren *General Armitage Hux *Capitán Phasma *Capitán Edrison Peavey[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual |registro= |alias=}} El Finalizador fue un [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] usado por la Primera Orden aproximadamente treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor. Características El Finalizador fue un [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] utilizado como una nave insignia y academia de entrenamiento de soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden.Phasma Historia Fue construido en secreto por la Primera Orden en sus fábricas orbitales distantes''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela años después de la Batalla de Endor. Violaba los tratados de desarme de la Nueva República. Fue el sitio de entrenamiento avanzado para cadetes de soldados de asalto más antiguos. Después de que la guerrera de Parnassos Phasma fuera llevada al círculo interno de la Primera Orden por el General Brendol Hux, el Capitán Cardinal fue marginado y el entrenamiento fue entregado a Phasma. La nave estuvo bajo el mando del General Armitage Hux durante el asalto de Kylo Ren al planeta Jakku en un intento de obtener la posición de ocultamiento de Luke Skywalker por Lor San Tekka, un aliado de la Resistencia. Cuando el luchador de la Resistencia, Poe Dameron, fue capturado durante el asalto, el Finalizador permaneció en órbita durante su interrogatorio. Durante la fuga de Dameron, él y el soldado de asalto desertor, FN-2187, robaron un caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/fe de uno de los hangares de la nave y lograron desactivar los turbolásers del Finalizador. Durante su escape, el crucero de batalla solo fue capaz de dañar seriamente el TIE, sin destruirlo completamente. Más tarde estuvo presente cuando la Base Starkiller disparó contra el Sistema Hosnian, con Ren viendo la explosión desde el puente de la nave. El '' Finalizador'' más tarde participó en la búsqueda de la flota de la Resistencia después de que D'Qar fuera evacuado poco después de la destrucción de la Base Starkiller, bajo el mando del Capitán Edrison Peavey durante este tiempo debido a que Hux fue transferido a la nave insignia del Líder Supremo Snoke , el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mega|Acorazado Estelar clase Mega]] Supremacía. Más tarde participó en el Ataque a la flota de la Resistencia. Entre bastidores El Finalizador apareció por primera vez como un destructor estelar sin nombre en el segundo teaser trailer de la película [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] el 16 de abril de 2015. Fue nombrado por primera vez en el Databank en la entrada publicada por StarWars.com el 4 de septiembre. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' Apariciones no canónicas * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Naves estelares de la Primera Orden Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Resurgente